


His Attractive Swan

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Ice Skating, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pencil drawing of Sherlock in his feathery costume when he skates to Swan Lake.  I love the Olympics, and I love the idea of Sherlock being a figure skater!  Thanks earlgreytea68 for the wonderful fic "Working on the Edges"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Attractive Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Working on the Edges" by earlgreytea68. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1185555/chapters/2418999

 


End file.
